


And Yet Some Things Were Born to Burn

by bottombitch



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Pregnancy Risk, Semi-Public Sex, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Back at VA-11 Hall-A after your last escapade there, you're planning to get laid again. No sexy androids to be found, though. Hm... what about the bartender? Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	And Yet Some Things Were Born to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Her Name Was Dorothy.

Your previous venture to VA-11 Hall-A had been a profitable one. You'd had some good drinks, gotten a look at what you figured was the sexiest bartender you'd ever lay your eyes on, and even got to fuck a cute android to boot. Showing your face in there again would be a challenge after the rough fucking you had given Dorothy in view of the bar's other patrons, but you figured that the fact that neither the staff nor any of the other customers had made any attempt to stop you had to count for something. At the very least, you would be able to show up again without getting in trouble. You hoped.

It took you a while to build up the courage to show your face again, but you eventually did. As you sat down at the bar, you looked around to see whether there were any familiar faces, but you didn't recognise any of the other patrons. The bartender, though, was the same that served you last time. Cute brunette with twintails and a resting bitch face, but soft features laying underneath. Tight clothes and pantyhose that left your cock hard before you had even finished looking her over. You hoped that it wasn't too obvious that you were squirming in your seat.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered as she stood before you, confirming that she at least recognised you from your previous time there. "If you're gonna fuck any more loli androids, at least clean up after yourself. It took like an hour to clean up." The idea that she had to clean up your mess turned you on more than a little bit, but with a flushed face you worked up the courage to respond.

"Yeah... sorry, uh, can I get a Bad Touch?"

The change in her expression was immediate. She definitely wanted to laugh, but wouldn't allow herself to. "I think you've had more than enough of those," she eventually managed, stifling the giggle she obviously wanted to give.

"Oh, come on. I'm thirsty over here," you replied, with a grin, knowing that you were only adding more fuel to the fire.

"I'll say," Jill remarked, then shook her head. "One Bad Touch, coming right... right up." With that, she set to work putting your drink together. The machine they usually used to create drinks must have been on the fritz because she had to bend down and reach beneath the bar to grab each of the ingredients... not that you were complaining, especially when each time she did bend over you got a prime glance at her perfect ass. The skirt she was wearing pulled tight, dipping into the crack just slightly, and it rode so high along her thighs that if you had been able to lean over the bar you would almost certainly have gotten a glimpse of her panties... but you didn't risk it, and not just because you knew that anyone watching you would tell her about it. She was cute. You wanted to see where things headed, and not ruin it by acting overly perverted... even though she had seen you shamelessly fucking one of her best friends.

The two of you kept flirting, with the occasional banter and sometimes a teasing line every time you ordered another drink. You stayed away from the Gut Punch, though... that was a disaster waiting to happen.

It must have been at least an hour or two before she announced that she was going on her smoke break. She didn't announce it to you, she announced it to her boss, and you felt a little frustrated that she had ignored you until she had finished slipping on her coat, at which point she slipped a cigarette into her mouth and looked towards you, before gesturing towards the door that she was about to step through.

You hurried off your seat, took a moment to confirm that you were sober, and then followed her out of the door into the alleyway behind the bar.

It was a cold night, so much so that you were beginning to wish you had brought your jacket out with you, and you were just then realising that your coat was inside the bar, waiting for someone to pick its pockets. As much as you wanted to go take care of that, you weren't willing to risk passing up whatever chance it was that you were being given here.

"You think I didn't notice when you were looking at my ass?" she asked, flatly, as she took a drag of her cigarette. 

Your face immediately flushed. "U-Uh..." was all that you could manage.

"I'm not grilling you for it. You were doing exactly what I thought you'd do... probably made easier by the fact that I had been planning on you staring at it. You think I bend over that far otherwise? No chance. Not with my track record." As you listened to her talk, you looked down, over her body. Come to think of it, her clothes did seem to be a little tighter than they had been the last time you had been at the bar.

"So, are you gonna keep standing there, or do you wanna know where I'm going with this?" she asked, to which you gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Truth is, when I saw you fooling around with Dorothy, I got kinda mad. Not because I didn't wanna see the two of you doing that kinda stuff, but because the fun you two were having lacked all subtlety. Just getting down on the ground and sucking someone's cock doesn't require any effort at all, however, pulling them out into an alleyway on your smoke break just to do this..." she spoke, before turning around. She soon pressed her behind back against you, flipping her jacket up far enough that you could see her tight skirt, the way it gripped at her body, so firm and delicious-looking that it took all the restraint you had to not reach out and touch it. "I'd say that's a little more subtle, wouldn't you?"

The way that she pushed her butt back against the firm erection in your pants, sliding you between the cheeks of her ass didn't feel very subtle, but you weren't about to call her out on it, especially not when she reached back to pop the button of your pants open and pull down your zipper. As your hard cock flopped out, she took it between the cheeks of her ass and began to grind, holding your member tight between her ass and your body. It was torturous, especially since the last time you had been here you had been able to dump your load in two different holes... now you were being stroked between the cheeks of an ass.

But what an ass it was. Even through her skirt, it felt soft and squishy, yet firm enough to hold its shape even as she ground back and forth, pressing your cock as tightly back against your body as she could. When she got tired of grinding against you, she instead began to hump back, squeezing your cock over and over again. It was impossible for you to get bored. She switched up her way of doing things so often that you had no way of predicting what she was doing to do next. Sometimes, she'd stick with the same thing for long moment after long moment, whereas other times she would be switching between grinding and bouncing and pressing herself back against your cock so often that you could hardly keep up. The precum leaking from the head of your cock made evident just how turned on you were by the display, and you couldn't help but wonder whether she found it just as arousing. She had to. Why else would she be giving you a buttjob, right?

"Hey, think you could take over?" she asked but didn't move her ass away from you. You weren't sure what she was referring to at first but soon put the pieces together. Placing a hand at either side of her butt, you pushed forward from the wall and began to grind against her ass, thrusting between the tight cheeks while she stubbed out her cigarette and slipped a hand between her own legs.

As much fun as you were having, the material of her skirt was beginning to bother you. As you looked down at her, you wondered whether her pantyhose might be more comfortable to grind against... and then without asking her permission, you flipped her skirt up to expose her ass. Fuck, it was a wonderful sight. The panties that she was wearing—white cotton—looked innocent enough, but the ass packed inside them had no chance of giving a similar vibe, far too lewd of a shape to not be played with in one way or another.

Or perhaps you were biased, given the fact that your cock had been squeezed between the cheeks. Your firm grip helped to keep it between them, and you must have seemed so desperate, humping away between the cheeks of her ass. It might have been enough to bring you to orgasm if you hadn't already experienced delights at the hands (and mouth, and pussy) of her friend the last time you had been here. Compared to those tight holes, very few things measured up.

Jill must have known that, because she did eventually pull back from you, instead sinking down to her knees and turning to face you again. Thinking that you were about to get a blowjob, you went to place your hand against the back of her head, but she quickly batted it away. "No chance. Keep your hands to yourself, for now. I know how excitable you can be." You kept your hands to yourself as requested, but felt curious as to what she was planning for you. Pretty soon, you got your answer. Both her jacket and her waistcoat were pulled open, and her shirt below those, then she reached back to unclasp her bra and pulled it off, but didn't expose her tits entirely, leaving some covered by the shirt she wore as part of her uniform.

She soon pressed the head of your cock against her cleavage, then pushed herself onto you. Your cock was trapped once again between two soft mounds of flesh, and while Jill wasn't exactly the most stacked person you had ever met, she knew how to use what she had. She pressed her tits against your cock, held them tight and ground them back and forth, teasing the tip of your cock with her chest as she did.

"Hey, I'm getting bored, you take over," she told you, moving her hands away from her chest as she did. Reaching down, you planted your hands where hers had been without restraint, then began to thrust against her chest, panting lightly with pleasure as you did. As she watched you go, she slipped a hand between her own legs to masturbate, then paused. Reaching over, she grabbed another cigarette from her coat and sparked it up, then slipped it into her mouth before pushing her hand back between her legs.

She reached inside the pantyhose, even slipped beneath her panties so that she could grind her fingers against her bare twat, her other hand pulling the cigarette to and from her mouth to allow her to take drag after drag, each leaving a look of relief on her already pleasured face. 

"It's such a turn on to have you like this... desperate, needing me to get off... it's what I was planning to do with you the last time I saw you. Wait around to the end of my shift and then pull you home with me. I would have done the same thing then as I'm doing now, though, given you a part of my body—not one of my holes—to use, and just watched you go at it. Seeing men like you so desperate that they'd fuck my tits or my ass to get off, not even experiencing the relief of a tight hole wrapped around their cock as they're brought to orgasm... that really does it for me." You watched as she slipped a finger inside herself, a soft moan helping to illustrate her point.

It looked like she needed some help getting off, you thought, and you knew exactly what to do in order to give her that help. Sliding her shirt further open, you slipped your hands into it to grope at her tits, grinding your palms against the nipples while she moaned, caught by surprise. A smirk rose on your features as you ground and groped and even pulled your fingers back to pinch the small nubs every now and again, but most of the time you were far too distracted with the act of fucking her chest to be able to spare the focus.

As much fun as you were having, though, and as much as you knew how it turned her on to have you act the way that you were (she had said as much, after all), you couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't doing anything to return the favour.

Your face must have been one of frustration as you continued to fuck her tits. You wanted nothing more than to slip your cock into her mouth and shut her up, but you weren't going to risk being left without a means of getting off. Still, her teasing was becoming too much for you. Huffing to yourself, you lowered your hips and began to thrust up between her modest tits, the head of your cock peeking out towards her face each time that you did. After blowing some smoke out into the open air, she was caught on her chin by the head of your cock, something that hurt you far more than it hurt her. Looking down, she raised an eyebrow at your member.

And then she leaned down to lick the tip the next time it thrust up from between her tits. That soft wet gliding across the top of your cock was exactly what you had been needing, but it wasn't enough to bring you to orgasm. Then she gave another, and another, and by the third flick of her tongue across your dick's bulbous tip you were quietly begging for her to take it into her mouth, but she never did. She kept licking, over and over again, and the orgasm you could feel rising was a slow one. One thing was for sure, though. The moment that your orgasm came, you were going to plaster her smug face with a fresh load of your cum. Fuck, the thought made you hard. Yeah, okay. You could do it. You just needed to—

Fuck. Your cock throbbed. The orgasm you had been anticipating was closer than you had thought. Knowing that you'd most likely just catch her chin from that angle, you pulled your cock free from her tits and placed it in front of her face, mere inches away from the very smug expression you were looking to extinguish. You could feel your balls twitching, and your cum shot through the length of your cock, ready to blast her face.

Right at the last moment, probably when she realised what you were trying to do, Jill leaned forward and captured the head of your cock with her mouth... then she slipped her lips a little deeper. The first rope blasted against her tongue, so forceful that you could have sworn you could hear the collision, that that could have just been the blood in your ears. Then another pump, and she slipped her lips a little deeper, and another rope of cum, and she took even more of your cock into her mouth.

When you were finished, she pulled back, showed you the pool of cum in her mouth and then swallowed with a smirk, before taking another drag of her cigarette. She seemed to feel a little bad after that, and so she leaned forward again to press a kiss against the tip of your cock. "Nice try, but I know a guy on the edge when I see one." Right as she finished speaking, a final rope of cum that must have been lagging behind the others fired out and landed on her cheek, prompting her to lower her gaze. She reached up with the fingers she had been using to masturbate, as evidenced by the juice coating them, slipped her fingers through the cum on her face and stuffed them into her mouth, where she licked them clean, not caring that she was tasting herself in the process.

To say that the sight turned you on would have been an understatement. You were hard again almost immediately, and ready for whatever she was planning to do with you next. She was planning to do more with you, right? She wouldn't just leave it at that? She had to, given how wet her pussy had been. It seemed that she had been thinking the same way. The bartender took one last drag of her cigarette and then tossed it into the floor, stubbing it out as she moved to her feet and faced you, a lustful gaze in her eyes and an expression of pure arousal on her face. What was she planning to do with you? You weren't sure, but you were looking forward to finding out.

Reaching down, she tugged at her skirt until it was far down enough that she could kick it off, then placed her jacket against a wall beside you. Her waistcoat soon came off, too, leaving her in just her shirt, pantyhose and underwear, but she wasn't done yet. As she approached you, one hand moving down to idly stroke your cock (and god did it feel good to have her hand on your dick), the other slipped against her pantyhose. She paused, then looked as if she was thinking for a moment.

"...damn, I liked these ones, but..." she began, before pulling her hand away from your cock to use both of them in an effort to tear her pantyhose open. As they tore, she looked back up at you. "But desperate times call for desperate measures, and all that." You weren't sure what she was complaining about, they (along with her panties) had been soaked through, anyway.

Huffing through her evident spike in pleasure, she lifted one of her feet up and placed it against the wall beside you, then brought one of her hands up to rest against your shoulder while the other wrapped around your cock again. She pulled her panties aside, having some difficulty doing so given how wet she was (and how sticky they had been as a result) Pretty soon, she had the tip pressed up against her twat's opening before you pressed your hand against her chest to stop her.

"Wait, I came prepared," you told her, reaching into your pocket to pull out a condom. She looked between you and it for a moment, then reached up to bat it away, sending it flying down the alleyway. You didn't have time to watch it land before she reached up to turn your face towards her, then leaned up to press a deep kiss against your lips. However you felt about that, the next thing you felt was her hand on your cock again, and once again the tip ended up pressed against her pussy, and then with one, quick drop of her hips, she took your cock inside her, sinking onto your cock inch-by-inch until she had the entire thing inside.

Fuck, she was tight. Surprisingly tight, given how often you assumed she got up to debauchery. Her pussy squeezed around your cock, milking precum from you. Rolling her hips, she took more and more of your cock inside with each dip and rise, then when she thought you were least expecting it, slammed down against you to take the entire member inside at once. Each twitch and throb of your cock returned a tighter squeeze from her.

"God, you're so thick," she moaned, throwing her head back. Given the way she had been acting before, you could only assume that she was being honest, and as much as you wanted to reach down and grab onto her hips to give her the hardest fucking she'd ever had in her life, you wanted to see where she would take being in control. The odd position meant that it was hard for her to keep up a steady pace, but she made up for that by grinding against you whenever she took your cock all the way to the base, pushing the head of your twitching cock right up against the very depths of her pussy and grinding it there, making you feel as if you might be able to slip even deeper, even though the limits of her body made that impossible.

As she grew more and more desperate, she reached both hands up to take a grip on the shirt you were wearing, then slammed herself down onto your cock over and over again, moaning out each time that she did. You weren't all that close, but it was obvious that she was looking for that something to push her over the edge and into climax. To help her get there, you reached one of your hands around and firmly spanked her ass, then pulled her close to you, wrapped the other arm around her body and gave one deep, hard thrust up against her twat, taking control as you did.

That thrust was enough to push her over the edge. You felt her pussy tighten and a moment later she cried out in pleasure, then bit down on her own shirt to make sure that she didn't scream so loud that someone came out from the bar to check on her. Her entire body seized up, and the mind-melting orgasm that she was enduring lasted long enough for you to pick her up and take control properly, your arms holding her by the butt as you turned her around and pressed her against the wall you had been leaning against.

With the new position, you weren't going to hold yourself back anymore. Immediately, you set into a steady rhythm of hard fucking, each sweet moan that left her lips sounding like music to your ears. As she came down from her orgasm, she shook her head and laid it back against the wall, huffing away the pleasure. As she reached down to slip a finger against her own clit and further her own pleasure, she looked at you with a teasing expression. She wasn't touching herself to make you feel as you were unworthy—each deep thrust you gave, the same thrusts that made her moan out loud—made that much very evident, but still... what was that smirk?

"It wasn't just tonight that I'd been teasing you, you know... every time you come here, I've been trying to give you these little signals. I guess you didn't pick up on them." Come to think of it, you had seen more of her ass than you cared to admit. "When I saw you fuck Dorothy, I started wearing tighter clothes, just in-case you happened to turn up again someday. I'm guessing I know why it took you so long to come back. You were scared, right? Worried that myself and the other bar staff might have judged you for the mess you made and how you made it? Well..."

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss against your nose. "I won't lie to you. We did laugh about it a few times, and I can't speak for Gil or Dana, but even at the time, when I was watching you go at it with Dorothy... when you were really giving her all that you had to give, I was turned on beyond belief. I asked Dorothy about it after, pulled her aside and had her describe to me just how it felt to have your cock inside her, both her mouth and her tight loli pussy. It took a couple of free drinks for her to keep that to herself."

The flush on her cheeks proved that although she was being very brave about saying the words that she was, she didn't have the confidence to do so without faltering. Her lips instead curled into a small smirk, and she leaned up again to press another kiss against your lips. "I can tell how much you enjoyed that," she spoke, a little quieter than before. "Your cock is throbbing... oh, god, I want it as hard as you can give it to me."

You weren't going to say no to her after that. Pushing her closer against the wall, you pressed right up against her and put all of your force into your thrusts. Slam after slam, getting deeper each time, and each moan she gave prompted you to give one of your own, right into her ear in the hopes that she might be able to tell just how much she turned you on. The unassuming but sexy bartender that made all the best jokes and was willing to serve you right until you slipped under the table, but on top of that, she has the best pussy you've ever slipped your cock into... and earlier you even thought that she might not be willing to give it to you. How would you have ever been able to survive that?

With each hard thrust, you slammed her butt back against the wall, and you were beginning to get worried that you were hurting her, but when you slowed down to check on her, her legs wrapped around your waist and she begged you to keep going, to not stop... what choice did you have? Over and over again, you pulled your entire length out of her cosy pussy, left only the very tip inside, then slammed your entire dick back inside her. The intensity between the two of you kept rising and rising. It wouldn't be long until it burst, you knew, but you wanted to savour each moment you spent buried to the balls inside her hot, wet cunt.

Your legs gave in before your cock did, and you had to take a small rest. Pulling yourself out of Jill, you slapped your cock against her cunt for a moment instead, watching her face for any change in her expression.

"Hah... your cock is everything I thought it would be. Shame I can't take it home with me, it'd make a hell of a replacement for my vibrator." She paused for a moment, leaned her head back against the wall and let out a short sigh, before kicking her legs to get them out of your grip. As she settled on the floor, she gave your cock a brief kiss then turned around, facing away from you. She lifted her leg up again, placed her foot onto a box nearby and reached back to spread herself for you.

"You can cum wherever you want, and I do mean wherever. Completely up to you, but... well, it's not a safe day, so..." she trailed off, looking towards the wall as her cheeks flushed again. "But you can cum there. If you want. In my pussy. Even though I might—" You pressed the head of your cock to her entrance and buried yourself inside her, right to the hilt once again. She let out a gasp, which you took advantage of by reaching forward to grab onto her arm. You yanked her back, pulled her against your body and began to thrust up against her. She must have felt so helpless, but if she wanted you to cum inside her, to risk getting her pregnant, perhaps she wanted that helplessness?

Moving your hand up to instead grab onto her hair, you tugged her face close and pressed your lips against hers, hard thrusts burying your cock balls deep inside her cunt over and over and over again. From there, your orgasm was unavoidable. You smashed your hips against her ass one last time, the smack of skin against skin loud enough to echo in the alleyway, then watched as her eyes rolled back, her orgasm synonymous with yours. She moaned against your mouth, her pussy tightened, and as your cock filled her womb with a fresh load of cum, she must have known that you had called her bluff. Or perhaps it wasn't a bluff. Whatever the truth was, you had blown your load inside her, and if she had been telling the truth, that meant that she could be pregnant.

When you pulled out a moment later, your cock dripping with cum, she fell back against you, needing the support. You wrapped an arm around her, though after those two intense orgasms you were feeling a little dazed yourself.

After a moment of shared comfort and silence, the two of you got dressed again. You fixed your clothes into place, then looked over at her. Seeing as she couldn't do anything about the torn pantyhose, she merely pulled her skirt up over them, leaving them as they were. You asked her whether she had been serious about the possibility of getting knocked up.

"Yeah, I mean, I usually take the pill, but... I didn't really feel like it after watching you fuck Dorothy like that. I guess I'll probably get pregnant." As she spoke, some of your cum dripped out of her pussy and onto the inside of her thigh. As she noticed it, she dipped her fingers into it, then licked them clean. "That's okay, though. I'll just take a morning-after pill when I wake up tomorrow. ...shit, if I remember to. Maybe the maternity leave wouldn't be so bad."

You left the bar that night a changed man. Somehow, despite your previous lay being an android prostitute with the body of an XX year old girl, Jill had been the craziest of the two.


End file.
